1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lifting apparatus and more particularly to a self-contained hoist which may be used in confined areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lifting devices of the general type described herein incorporate a winch drum having a cable attached thereto and some form of drum break to prevent rotation of the drum when a load is applied to the cable. One example of such a mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,177 to Fritz.
Another lifting mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,707 to Roscoe, Jr. This reference discloses one technique for supporting an object at two places by a lifting mechanism having a single drum.
Another form of lifting device is the well known come-along. A come-along is a useful device for lifting or pulling an object, however, it provides only a single attachment point at either end of the device. The use of a come-along to lift objects which must be maintained substantially horizontally requires the use of more than one come-along. Such a use is shown in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,686 in connection with an animal sling for use in rehabilitating down or injured livestock. As depicted, a pair of come-alongs are required in order to maintain the animal in a proper orientation. This of course requires two overhead support points. The arrangement also requires that the two come-alongs be operated somewhat synchronously to avoid undue stress on the animal. A fairly high overhead clearance is required to allow the animal tender room to move about, particularly when moving from the location of one come-along to that of the other come-along.
The object of the instant invention is to provide a hoist which will lift at multiple points and which requires only a single overhead support point.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a hoist which will operate in minimal overhead clearance.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hoist which will enable a single person to lift a large object.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a hoist which is inexpensive, easy to use and which is effective for its intended purpose.